1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display driving, and in particular to a light source module, a light source module driving circuit and a driving method.
2. The Related Arts
Light source module is one of the necessary components in the liquid display module, which is used to provide the required light source of the liquid display panel.
At present, LED light source module is the most popular light source module, as shown in FIG. 1. The present driving circuit of the LED light source module requires three external signals: an input voltage V1, an enable signal ENA, and a dimming signal PWM. Wherein, the input voltage V1, the enable signal ENA, and the dimming signal PWM are respectively connected to the power supply terminal, the enable control terminal, and the input terminal of the dimming signal of the driving chip 16. The input voltage V1 provides the power for the light source module, the enable signal ENA controls the switch of the light source 12, and the dimming signal PWM controls the luminous intensity of the light source 12. Wherein, the input voltage V1 is provided by the power supply 11, the enable signal ENA is input by the external enable signal source 13, the dimming signal PWM is input by the external dimming signal source 14.
Therefore, in the present driving circuit of the LED light source module, the input voltage V1, the enable signal ENA and the dimming signal PWM are controlled by the external input, and these are indispensable. Thus, in the product design and experiment validation stage, the control of the whole driving circuit is more complicate. It is not proper to test the product and adjust the circuit. And when the external enable signal ENA and diming signal PWM are disturbed, the whole circuit will not work normally, which will increase the workload of the test and reduce the working efficiency.